Falling
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Before the 20th century, there was the ice age. Before there was his team, there was his family. Before the deep sleep, he was falling. Falling from the only world he had known and waking into an unknown, strange one.


**Of all the Power Rangers so far, I have to say I've really enjoyed Dino Charge the most, with Jungle Fury coming in close second. I think Koda is my favorite ranger and so I decided to dedicate a story to him.**

 **I own nothing. Power Rangers: Dino Charge and all it's content belong to Saban Brands. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

Chips of rock broke off from wherever the chisel was placed, making dents in the rock in an artistic design.

Clack! He lowered the chisel as something caught his eyes. Brushing away the rock dust, he grasped onto an oddly colored stone. It was as blue as the sky outside now with two black ends. Bright blue streaks suddenly appeared on the surface of it, reminding him of the white and loud storm claws that happened when the clouds cried.

All of a sudden, he heard something that struck fear inside of him, that resonated within the walls of the cave. He instantly recognized it. Grasping the stone tightly, he raced towards the entrance of his home.

As he leapt over the rocks acting as barriers to his home, he heard a familiar voice calling fearfully out to him.

"Koda!"

He leapt up onto the rock wall, climbing over it frankly to get to the voice. It kept calling out to him and he knew he had to get to it.

"Koda!"

"Taku," he yelled back, finally escaping the fire-lined rock cave and into the frigid outside world. His legs never stopped moving his forward, even as the great saber cat leapt towards his younger brother, claws outstretched and fangs bared, ready to take out Taku.

But it never came.

He felt the chilly fur of the saber cat before he felt nothing. His eyes now widened as he looked up at his brother, becoming farther and farther away as he fell.

"Taku," he yelled, his voice echoing across the land.

Tingling. He then felt tingling, right in his right hand. His eyes focused at his palm where the strange rock now glowed like the big ball of fire in the sky, but blue like the sky.

The rock then flowed over him. He felt energy come over him, energy like none other, not even the energy he felt when on a hunt.

"Koda," he heard his brother call out to him. "Koda," he screamed even louder.

"Tak-"

He had been falling. Falling. Now he was cold. So cold. He no longer saw the blue of the rock or the dark blue of the sky. There... just... was... dark.

He then saw a glow. A glow far in the distance, like the big ball of fire. It hurt his eyes, yet he felt as if he should reach out and... he realized he couldn't move. He couldn't move his arms, his legs, his toes, and he felt cold. Real cold, but also... hot?

He winced as a splitting crack reached his ears, the sound of ice cracking. He tried to get into a defensive pose, in case some fell on him, but he couldn't move.

"Aah," he screamed, suddenly falling into the light.

His eyes remained close again as the light seared through his eyelids. They slowly cracked open as they adjusted to the brightness. He then realized, he was lying flat faced on the sound.

He winced again as his muscles burned with pain as he tried to stand up, yet suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and fell back down, this time onto his back. He shut his eyes again, staring back up at the bright ball in the sky.

He heard noises again, strange noises. He tried prying his eyelids open, only to shrink back in fear at the sight of things towering above him. He tried again, finally making out the two figures' features, but then widening them in shock. Two cave people, just like him.

Rushing back onto his feet, he stumbled away, darting behind a tree to avoid them. Cave people were not the most friendly with one another, even going so far as killing them to keep them away from their territory. Coming by a weird-looking bush, he crouched down behind it and covered his head, hoping that the others wouldn't find him and let him go.

A sudden growl erupted out of nowhere, causing him to yelp and stretch out in surprise before getting into a defensive pose. He flinched as it came again, before he recognized it along with the pain deep in his stomach.

He let out another yelp at the sound of twigs snapping and the sudden appearance of one of the cave people right before him. With the bush surrounding him from behind and no sticks or weapons anywhere in sight, he only hoped it would be all finished in an instant. With nothing else he could do, he quickly covered his head and drew up his knees, hoping that he would not be discovered.

He then picked up a scent. A warm, savory scent, like the mammoth meat his family would roast over the glowing rocks, but... it smelled a bit different. As he kept trying to discern the scent, he did not realize he was uncurling, until he heard something crunch and he quickly huddled back in. He heard it again, right before him.

Slowly, he peaked his eyes out from behind his hands. He flinched back, his back being uncomfortably prickled by the bush as he saw one... extremely weird-looking caveman. He twisted his head in curiosity at him. His hair was short, and there was none on his face. His clothing was... really, really weird. It wasn't all like the pelts for his clothes before. It looked much, much smoother and decorative.

He stared as the stranger suddenly lifted up a strange, crunching thing up into his line of sight. He watched in awe as the caveman stuck his hand into the weird, crinkling animals and pull out something white. He sniffed the air again and realized the tantalizing smell was coming from it. To his astonishment, the white came off the object, revealing a strange-looking... soft rock of some sort. To his further shock, he saw the caveman offer it slowly out to him.

Distrust and worry flooded through him. Was he offering that good-smelling thing to him? Should he take the good-smelling thing? Was it a trick? Was the thing filled with the little, round things that grew on the bushes that made you go to sleep? What was he doing?

A loud growl escaped his stomach and in an instant his choice was made. The other caveman flinched back as he snatched the object from him, immediately bringing it up to his face and stuffing it into his mouth. His eyes widened as the familiar taste of warm meat came onto his tongue, along with a lot of weird things that just made it tastier. His chewed on it gleefully while the caveman just sat down and watched him, a mixture of amusement and disgust written across his face.

He let out a loud belch as he finished it, patting his stomach. He heard a small noise from the other caveman and looked up to see that one of his hands was badly covering the small smile on his face.

"Ch-ase," he suddenly said. He turned to his head to the side in confusion. The other one's hands pointed to himself. "Chaaaasssse."

"Ch- ch," he tried to repeat, desperately trying to get the word right after years of being frozen, "Chaauuuse," he drawled out. He looked up and saw him smile and nod, before pointing to him.

"K-Koda," he said, mimicking the movement. The 'Chaaaaiise' smiled at him before standing up. Koda watched as his hand lowered and extended towards him, offering to help him up.

Slowly, he reached up and grasped his hand, allowing himself to be picked up by him. They now just stood before each other, staring with curiosity at each other's appearance. 'Chaaaiise' then mumbled something weird before saying his name and motioning him to come after them.

He froze again. Accepting food from him was one thing. Exchanging names and allowing him to stand up was another, but following after him?

Now that he had a good chance to look around him now, he suddenly realized how different it all looked from his home. In the bright daylight he could see lots and lots of grass and trees, but not all of them were familiar to him. The scenery all around him was weird, yet mostly similar to his home. And the biggest difference was it was so warm. It was never this warm back home, even in the more bright ball in the sky days. All this familiarity around him, yet it just didn't feel like home.

Yet the stranger... he felt like he could trust him. He wasn't like the other cave people he had met. he didn't chase him or hurt him with any big clubs or stone hammers. Well he didn't have any, but he still didn't hurt him. He had shared his food with him. He had told him his name. And now he was inviting him to come with him, probably back to his own cave.

Feeling some of his confidence come back, he took his first steps after "Chaaaaiise'.

* * *

 **Before you ask, considering Koda's been frozen for millions of years and cave people aren't as intelligent as the modern human, I believe he would have some problems at first understanding and saying names and learning the names of other things as well. I also feel that Chase and Mrs. Morgan would be the first people he would've have met since the other three didn't get involved with them till later.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
